vocalyricsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rinascita
thumb|348px|right Rinascita Song By Shigotoshite-P Vocaloid: MEIKO Y KAITO Year: Aug.17.2009 Video Nico Nico Douga Romaji Lyrics mou ichi-do kimi no kagayaki wo mou ichi-do anata no yasashisa wo kare hateta sekai ni hibikase bokura no uta kawaita kaze ga hoho kasumete kimi no ne ga sotto kikoe kuru aogi mita sora no aosa wo anata ni mo todoketakute (utae utae afururu kono omoi saa, hibike hibike tsunagaru kono koe yo saa, susume susume saki e tsuzuku michi wo tada, mae e mae e ayunde kuri kaese) kareta daichi ni yasashiku furi sosogu kimi no namida no shizuku chiisa na me ga karenai you ni boku ga mamoru kara ima wa tozasareta michi demo itsuka mata au hi made sono me ga hana saku toki niwa mabushii hodo hirogaru aoi sora itsuka no you ni midori afure kimi no hikari ga koko e todoku made uta wo kanadeyou tsunagu koe afururu kono omoi erabi yuku sono michi wo machigawanu you ni (Ah...) (utae utae afururu kono omoi saa, hibike hibike tsunagaru kono koe yo saa, susume susume saki e tsuzuku michi wo tada, mae e mae e ayunde kuri kaese) yagate midori wa oi shigeri natsukashii keshiki yomigaeru bokutachi ga shiru inochi wa mou nai kedo nakanai yo tsuchi ni kaeru inochi no kazu dake atarashii inochi ga mebuki chiisa na me ga karenai you ni boku ga mamoru kara ikudo naku kuri kaeshite kiete wa umareru inochi ga susumu beki michi machigawanu you bokura ga terashiteku bokura ga utatta daichi wa toki wo koe ima koko ni ushinawarete ita irodori ga futatabi yomigaette kuru kaze ga todokeru utagoe wa sora no aosa no you ni karera ga ikite yuku tame no michishirube hajimari no uta mata kareru hi ga kuru darou sono toki wa kono uta wo saa, utae afururu kono omoi saa, hibike tsunagaru kono koe yo saa, suzume saki e tsuzuku michi wo tada, mae e (Ah...) (utae utae afururu kono omoi saa, hibike hibike tsunagaru kono koe yo saa, susume susume saki e tsuzuku michi wo tada, mae e mae e ayunde kuri kaese) English Lyrics: Again I wish for your light. Again I wish for your kindness. We'll sing our songs all over the withered world. A dry wind goes past my cheeks and I hear your gentle voice. I want to tell you that the sky I'm looking up is so azure. Sing up, sing up the feelings filling the heart. Now carry, carry the singing voice making relationships. Now go ahead,go ahead the way to the future. Just step forward, step forward and repeat it over and over. Gently the rain of your tears pours on the dry land. I'll protect those small buds not to be withered. Someday we'll meet again as the way has been closed now. You'll see the dazzling serene sky when the buds bloom. Till your light shines here and there's full of verdure as before, we'll keep on playing the tune. The voice will make relationships and the feelings will fill our hearts. So that you can choose the right way to go. Sing up, sing up the feelings filling the heart. Now carry, carry the singing voice making relationships. Now go ahead,go ahead the way to the future. Just step forward, step forward and repeat it over and over. The day will come when the verdure grows all over and the world will regenerate just like what it was. The lives we knew have already gone but we won't cry. The lives returned to dust, but as many lives as there were are newborn. I'll protect those small buds not to be withered. As old lives die and new lives are born over and over. we'll keep on shining them not to go the wrong way. A long time has passed since we sang for the earth in those days. Again the colours it's lost are born here now. Just like the sky shows its blue, our singing voice the wind carry tells them the way to live. It's the song of beginning. Again the day will come when they die out. Then, we'll sing this song Now sing up the feelings filling the heart. Now carry the singing voice making relationships. Now go ahead the way to the future. Just step forward and repeat it over and over. Sing up, sing up the feelings filling the heart. Now carry, carry the singing voice making relationships. Now go ahead,go ahead the way to the future. Just step forward, step forward and repeat it over and over Category:MEIKO Category:KAITO Category:Shigotoshite-P